ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: User Warriors
Dragon Ball: User Warriors is about the users on this wiki. It is about their struggles against fate. Characters Chix Assassinhood/ Evil Hoodie SSK BlazeFireXXXX Gotek Little.Trunks TUK Carba Zeo More Characters will be added. Characters/ Gallery Saga 1: Ifin Saga Chapter 1: A Revelation Chix walked, lost in his own thoughts. He had met a person who showed him an vision of an Great Evil return to Earth, and thought that, even with his powers, it was not enough to save Earth. But he had an plan. If he could find enough Warriors to form an team, it might be enough to save Earth, and defy fate. He had reached his goal, the Grand City. Chix unfolded his map. "Eeeh...right..Let's see...Grand City is where Hoodie lives. I'll try with him." Chix closed his eyes, and searched for an high energy. He soon found one. "Aaa-haah! There you are!" and soon, Chix flew to his location. Chix landed, and what he saw surprised him. He saw Hoodie beating up 40 thugs using only his legs. "I-I-I...I thought he would be good, but not this good!" Soon, Chix got the attention of Hoodie. "Hmmm? Who're you?" asked Hoodie, while dodging an mace thrown by a thug. "My name is-Behind YOU!" Chix said, as he saw an thug, wielding a giant sword running towards him. "Behind You? I'm pretty sure that's not your name" Hoodie said, at the same time kicking the thug in the face, sending him flying away. "No, my name is Chix, and I'd like your help." "Hmmm...hang on a sec", Hoodie said, and within a blink of an eye, he had knocked down all the thugs. "Now, what's the matter?" Chix explained the story to Hoodie, who was worried about the Great Evil. "Heh. Alright, kid, I'll help you. But..." "But?" "Only if you fight me." "What? Alright, let's do it!" Chix rushed against Hoodie, striking him hard in the face. But Hoodie smiled, and quickly turned around, kicking him in the face, even harder. Chix rushed again, seemingly striking him, but he had actually teleported behind Hoodie, and kicked him, making Hoodie crash through some buildings. "Whoeey! Take it easy, people live here!" Some moment after saying that, Hoodie used Eagle's Curse, pinpointing Chix weak points. "Ah" he said, in mild surprise. "Razor Slash!" Chix countered, and started to punch Hoodie very much. Hoodie however, noticed that he grew tired from the meele barrage. During a split second, Hoodie dodged and used Eagle Slash, slashing at every weak and tired point. Chix got down on his knees, and was out of breath. Hoodie was about to finish him, when he said "Well, enough." Hoodie said to Chix surprise. He helped him up to his feet, and said: "Count me in." "Really?" "Yeah!" "Great!" "So, what's your plan for now?" "Well, I'm going to see this person called Carba." "Then-let's go!" Hoodie said, and they flew of. The following day, they arrived at a giant city. Sensing a great power, they found someone. Arriving there, they saw a girl being chased by other people. "Hey, We gotta help her!" Chix said. "Right. What are we standing here for? GO!!" Hoodie replied, and they were of. Soon, they heard an almighty explosion, and they feared the worst. Rushing there, they saw that the ground had exploded, and created a hole. Presuming that the girl escaped through there, they followed after her. "Alright then. You go after the girl, Chix" "What are you gonna do?" "Have some fun..." he said. Chix decided to go after her, and Hoodie stayed behind. Hoodie took cover behind a wall, and waited for the people chasing her. When they arrived, Hoodie came out, but did not reveal his face. "Hey, scumbags! What do you think you're doing?" "Huh? Look what we have here...an little wanna-be hero.." one person said, apparently the leader. The other laughed. "Such a shame if we....finish him of. The rats would like extra food." Hoodie replied by hitting the person in the face, knocking out an tooth. "Aaaah!! You little dipshit!" "What's the matter? Diareeha struck you? Try some blueberries.." "Who are you?!" Hoodie stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. "Get out of our way, oh almighty one.." They said, trying to get through him. "Shut up. Worse vermin than you does not exist." "Graaah! Now!" The leader said, and they transformed into demon-like persons, with tentacles and extra-mouths. "Wow...apparently I was wrong. Not only are you the worst, but the ugliest ones as well..." "Well...what're you goin' to do?" As answer, Hoodie transformed. Something changed with him. He now had an cold look in his eyes, and a ice-blue aura sparked lively around him. "This", he said, and smiled, walikng towards them. "Graaaah!" They said, charging towards each other. Meanwhile... "Wait!" Chix said, desperately trying to catch up to her. She fired ki blasts, mistaking him for the enemy. She blasted the ground, and jumped down. Chix, not knowing it was a sewer, jumped in as well. "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Chix screamed, fearful because of the speed he went in. Chix spotted the girl using a piece of wood as an surfing board. But where would Chix get wood? The answer appeared infront of Chix, smashing in his face. Jumping on the wood, albeit a bit dizzy, he managed to stay on the board. Quickly learning to control the wood, he managed to keep up with the girl. Eventually seeing no option but one, he tackled her, landing on some soft pillows. The girl quickly got up, and drawing her sword, watched Chix carefully. Chix, knocked, managed only to say: "I want you..." "Stay back, you pervert!" Chix got up, and thinking that he would attack her, she used Psycological Torture, weakening Chix and paralysing him with fear. Chix could only watch as she was to slash him, but then Hoodie came, and grabbed onto the sword with two fingers. "If you'd just wait with slashing my friend here, maybe you'd like an explanation of the story, Carba?" Hoodie said, completely casual, without any fear of her using her powers. Hoodie explained the story, and she eventually freed Chix from his paralysing. "Wow, thanks." "Sorry for the missunderstanding..." "Well, shit happens, eh?" Soon, the demons appeared again. "You again? I thought I'd finished with you!" Hoodie stepped forward to confront them, but he was stopped by Carba. "I'll do it." Chix tried to interfere with reason, but he was stopped by Hoodie. "Let her have her fun." "Alright, you b@st@rds! I'll show you what happens if you mess with me!" Carba said, exploding in anger. "Hohohohhh...She plays with swords. How cute... ok, bring it on, the speech." "What speech?" "You know, you hurt my friends, yaddi-yaddi-yadda, now you'll pay." "Speech this!" She said, slashing one of them with the sword. The other got finished of with an ki blast, but the third putted up an fight. His arm turned into an sword, and they fought. Carba got slashes, but for every slash, she slashed three times. The third was defeated, and became an victim for her Psycic Torture. "Eternal Torture is worse than pain" Carba said. "True" Chix said. "Now, Carba, why did they chase you?" Hoodie asked. "They were after this" Carba answered, and took out an..."Dragon Ball?!" Hoodie asked, in surprise. "Sorta. It's an Black Star Green Dragon Ball. There's-" "Seven, I know." Hoodie took it in his hand, and it felt...warm. "Chix! Catch!" Chix catched it, and studying it, it suddenly burst to life. "Uaaagh!" Hoodie and Carba screamed. Chix, blinded by the light, saw 4 stars. What could that mean? Meanwhile, Hoodie covered his face in his arms, apparently in pain. Carba covered her eyes with her arms, blinded as well by the light. "Shut.....that.......thing....OOOOFFF!!!" Hoodie said, screaming. Chix laid it on the ground, and immedeantly, the light stopped to glow. "That...thing...." "I've never seen a Dragon Ball react like that!" "That was not an Dragon Ball. That's a weapon of destruction!" Hoodie said, staring at it. "But it has stars on it!" "What?" Carba picked it up, and threw it to Hoodie. "He's right." She said. "Incredible.. I've never seen this kind of Dragon Balls. Well, let's get out of this hell-hole." The following day, the trio left the town. Chix appeared at the rendevous point earliest of them all, followed by Carba. After half an hour, Hoodie appeared. They walked out of the city, and came to an desert. They walked, drawn forward by one purpose. Saving Earth.... (End of chapter 1) Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Story created by Chix777 Category:Series Category:User Stories